


Explorative sexuality studies

by SherlockHolmes



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Also just all the bi characters, Bisexual Characters, M/M, Original Characters because TBH I can't imagine any of the dudes in community being his type, minor biphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff Winger isn't gay. That doesn't mean he's not into dudes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explorative sexuality studies

**Author's Note:**

> So it's 6am and I've just come off the back of binging community please forgive any errors they are all my own I should probably sleep. Also IDK why but Abed ended up being the character voice. I should probably sleep.
> 
> Also I can't get Annie's voice sorry

Jeff Winger was sitting in the study room texting.

For 2012 Jeff Winger, this was normal. For early 2013 Jeff Winger, this was normal. For post Thanksgiving 2013 Jeff Winger, this was an abnormality.

But his fingers tapped away on the screen, eyes intensely focused in way that only meant one thing.

Jeff Winger was wooing someone. Someone he actually liked.

Despite his reputation as a womaniser, Jeff Winger sometimes managed to have hidden depths. One of those depths was his habit to overemphasise his disconnect between himself and whoever caught his fancy. After all, it wasn't 'cool' to be too invested in someone. Case point, the way he sat all slumped and casual at the desk like it was any other way, but you could tell when he got a reply by the smile that crossed his face. Briefly, usually quickly covered by his characteristic uncaring look, but there.

"Jeff, put the phone away. We're in the middle of a meeting. We all know you're not texting anyone."

That look was startled, like he'd completely forgotten we were actually in the room. Yup, definitely wooing someone.

"Who says I'm not texting anyone?"

"Oh, come on Jeff. Everyone knows you use texting nobody as an avoidance tactic."

"I'm seriously, Annie. I'm texting someone."

"Who?"

"Just someone I met at a bar."

There it is.

"Ugh, can't you stop chasing girls until after the meeting?"

"I'm not texting a girl."

That's a plot twist I wasn't expecting. Jeff Winger, not wooing a girl. Who else would he be wooing? Demi-girls? Something on the femme end of the spectrum, surely.

"What's their name?"

" _His_ name is Matthew," he told me tersely. Obviously my input was not appreciated.

"So you're blowing off one of our meetings for a lawyer friend? I thought you'd given up on that stuff."

Annie could be oblivious sometimes. How could nobody else see it? As nonchalant as he looked, I could see him getting edgy. It was the tenseness in his shoulders that gave it away. Something was going to give.

"For your information, Matthew's a musician. He has nothing to do with my lawyering."

"Then what does he have to do with you?"

The relaxed smiles were gone. He looked edgy, more than usual. And the others said I was bad at reading people.

"For your information, I have a date with him."

Shirley crossed herself. I wish she wouldn't do that. Britta and Annie gasped. I could imagine Pierce's cry of "I knew it!"

"But...but you've spent all this time insisting you're not gay! Even on the polygraph!"

"Bisexuality, Britta. It's a thing I expected you, at least, to know about."

"Are you sure it's not just coming out after all these years of suppressing it? It's not uncommon for men like you to deny homosexual inclinations from fear of it ruining your fragile masculinity."

"Britta, I'm not..." Ah, there it is. The facepalm/forehead rub. "I'm not suppressing my homosexuality. I'm bi. I've been bi for as long as I can remember. Now, can I go back to texting him?"

Now time for the muttering of agreement, with a bit of dissent that will never be properly vocalised by Shirley, and then silence as Jeff settles back into his seat, slightly less casually than before, and resumed texting.


End file.
